


Arcane's Might

by SerenadeTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Magic, Mingyu is a hero here, Violence, War, why did i write this at 1AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenadeTrash/pseuds/SerenadeTrash
Summary: Mingyu is the Embodiment of Life/Death, being hidden from Magical World since the day he was born.Until an incident forced him to enter the Arcane Palace as a Freshman.Would he be able to survive?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Arcane's Might

**CHAPTER 0 – PROLOG**

**SOMEWHERE IN KOREA - 1997**

Storm was raging in the sky, thunder and rain seems like competing against each other which one of them will touch the earth first.

In the middle of the storm stood a massive palace surrounded by a dense forest of pine tree, majestically be there away from city lights. The palace itself is huge, with hundreds of pavilions and open spaces connected by passage ways. The lanterns are lit and shone the pavements with a bright blue and orange flame.

It was almost dawn when three scholars who were on their night duty heard a faint sound coming from a deserted pavilion on the higher ground.

“You hear that?” one of the scholars asked his friends, grasping the handle of this lantern tighter. They slowly approached the source of sound. The faint sound turned into little cries as they came near a pavilion. “I’m sure I heard a baby cry.”

“Jonghyun, you actually know this place right?” A slightly taller scholar grabbed the said Jonghyun robe, urging him to not go any further inside the pavilion. His eyes wander around the shrieking wood of the place, it surely looks abandoned. “This Place, the Pavilion of Life…. Wasn’t Dean Yang said that this place is banned for students?”

“Shut up Minki, I know. But the the sound’s coming from the inside.” Jonghyun said irritated by his friend cowardness. He yanked his friend’s hand on his robe and slide the wooden door open. He turned his body facing his two friends who is now clutches on one and another, clearly shuddered on their place. He sighed, “alright, if both you were scared that much then stay here. But I’m not guaranteed that something would not snatch you from the outside, okay Minki, Hyun?”

Minki and Minhyun look at each other before silently agreed to go inside with Jonghyun.

“Good, now stick together, be alert but don’t conjure any magic, we still didn’t know what coming next”

The three of them walked slowly on the shrieking wooden floor, trying to see through the darkness which is so thick they cannot see anything beyond 2 ft. The Pavilion was huge, one of the biggest on the Palace, but it was banned for the students to come for unknown reason. The interior filled with a strange symbol of circle with moon, star and sun on the inside.

The crying now can be heard clearly to their ears as they reached the end of the room where the Shrine of The Life Entity was at. The shrine was big, shining of gold and red with the same symbol who were being etched on the walls and floor in this room, but this one is way bigger it took the entire wall. The candles are lit, illuminate the shrine with the arcane lights.

Jonghyun, Minki, and Minhyun stopped right Infront of the altar, hesitated to proceed. The baby sound is now filling the entire room with creepy atmosphere. There was no sign of baby or even any human there, it was just a creepy room with candles and incense burned making a strange aroma creep around the room.

“Is it ghost? Or Demon?” The raven haired boy, Minhyun, whisper while hiding behind Jonghyun’s back, trembling too much.

“I think no, I know it when there is any Demon or Ghost present.” Jonghyun said with his eyes scanned through the altar, there is no sign of Demon or Ghost there, strange feeling seeped into his body instead, it feels lively yet absorbing his magic, he knew it.

Then his mind clicked to something.

“Guys, I think… the sound came from… there…” Jonghyun pointed a wooden casket right below the altar, sealed with a chain and a strange charm with a Chinese character written on it.

They put their ears on the casket, the sound was indeed coming from inside.

“Choi Minki, you know how charm works right?” Jonghyun asked the taller man.

“I-I know.. It can be burned down with arcane fire.. but…”

“But what?”

“Some kind of charms can’t be easily destroyed unless it was consumed by pure arcane fire.. This charm…. I don’t know what kind of charm is it but It surely not the common charm we could make.”

“Fuck it! There is a fucking human baby inside this thing, I don’t want the baby to be suffocated to death, help me out to open this casket” Jonghyun shouted.

He touched the chain and started to bring the force inside him to his palm. The chain loosened a bit but not showing any significant improvement. “Shit, Minki, You know how to control Arcane Flame right? I saw you on class last semester”

“A-actually, I’m not mastered it yet.” Minki said with a confused look.

“Ah for god sake, just try to use the candles, the fire burned on any altar was considered an Arcane Flame, try to bend it and burn this charm down, I can’t destroy the chain with this charm on it.”

“Alright I’ll try”

Minki scanned through the altar. _Alright Choi Minki, what did the professor say last semester on the Ancient Magic Theory Class?_ He grimaced his face trying to make some part of last semester’s lesson out of his head. _Oh right, the pure Arcane Flame was an ethereal fire burned on the Altar of any Entity, it can be distincted by any other flame. Pure Arcane Flame glow in pale blue color rather than red._

“This is it!” Minki snapped. He lifts his index finger to the candle glowing with a blue fire right in the middle of the altar. In seconds he felt energy rushing from his lung flows through his finger tip, igniting a little blue fireball right on his finger. “I did it!”

“Well then would you please help me before this Baby dies?” Jonghyun screamed.

He sighed in annoyance to the latter. The flame grew thicker on his index finger, ready to be use. He walks to Jonghyun’s side and put the fire on the charm. “You better brace yourself”

“What?”

“Charms with a great magical power comes with any defensive mechanism. It might blow you to into atoms if it burned with Arcane Flame”

“Why did you just tell me now, when we’re already put the Charms on fire, you mor-“

Jonghyun last word got cut by a mysterious blinding light emerged from the casket. It shines so bright like a million of sun explode right Infront of them.

Their vision turned normal after minutes.

“You guys okay?” Jonghyun asked while rubbing his eyes.

“Yep, I’m fine but please remind me to bring a sunglasses if we come to any situation like this” Minhyun said.

“Guys look!” Minki shouted right beside the casket which was already opened.

They circle themselves around the casket to see what’s inside.

The sound was indeed a baby cry, a little baby boy with a strange mark on his wrist. He was crying out loud that his cry echoed louder than before.

“What a beautiful baby.” Minki leaned to get the baby out from the casket, but Jonghyun’s hand quickly circle his arm.

“Don’t touch!” He warned Minki who is now looking at him utterly confused. “Don’t touch anything. We don’t know whose baby is he, we need to call Dean Yang first.”

“Really? you think we can just barge into the Dean Office at this hour? Do it have to be that extend, it’s just a baby!” Minki now throwing a super confused look more than before.

“Dude, it IS just a baby, but locked inside a casket? Inside Pavilion of Life? Oh, you just don’t get how big is the problem now, Mr. Choi Minki.” He said sternly.

“Fine! Geez I hate you when you were right” He turned his way to other guy who was stood absent-mindedly looking at the baby. “Minhyun, would you please help us? Please run to the Professor Building and inform any Professor you met there about our situation? We can’t just leave the baby here.”

Minhyun nodded and rushes his feet to the Professors Building while the rest are left with the baby inside the pavilion.

It was nearly thirty minutes until Minhyun was back with all the Professors now barged in their sleeping attire. The last one to come inside was Dean Yang. He was wearing his formal suit under his black robe.

“Well, what situation we have here Mr. Kim?” The Dean Asked while circling the casket, just to get a complete look on the baby.

“We were just doing our last patrol this night, sir, until we crossed somewhere around this pavilion and hear a baby cry, we’re not having any intention to trespass this forbidden place.” Jonghyun explain warily.

There was no reply from Dean Yang instead he was just humming for an unknown song while crouching and picking the baby on his arms. He caressed the baby’s cheek softly, earning a little yawn from the little boy’s mouth. “Hmm.. Interesting.”

“Professor Yang, do you have any idea whose baby is he?” One of the professors, Madam Jung, asked the Dean with a worrisome feeling.

“This Baby..” Dean Yang looked at the baby face who now is sleeping in his arm with much of affectionate gaze. “.. is not anyone’s Baby, he’s not the same as us, he’s special.”

Dean Yang now throw his eyes to one of the Professors.

“Professor Choi..”

A young man emerged from the crowd. “Yes, sir? If I may help you?”

“Oh, please, drop the honorifics.” He chuckled. “I believe that your expertise in Prophecy will help me to know about this boy, would you agree?”

The said Professor Choi came to the front of Dean Yang, lifting his hand and touching the Baby’s temple. In sudden Professor Choi’s eyes turned pale green, his mouth tremble struggling to spit some words.

_Dear humans, we the Entities has giving you all the power you could possess. Now it’s your turn to develop the force for a better use of humanity. This child, is the Embodiment of Life and Death, the creation of the universe, thus we shall grace this fragile body with a marvelous power to aid you in the time of struggle. You shall not speak any words or the life of this child will be in a grave danger._

Professor Choi eyes turned back to normal. Gasps fill the room from the Professors mouth, utterly shocked to hear the Prophecy and the child’s identity.

“You’re all already hear that” Dean Yang eyeing every person in the room one by one “We need to protect this child, treated him with care.”

He walked through them, heading outside.

The storm had been ceased, a gentle breeze now flowing around the Palace. It is eerie, silence, not even a slightest sound could be heard.

“From now, This boy will be under my care and I named him Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, the Child of Life.”

His eyes now darted at the horizon; the sun is slowly rising. Shining brightly on the Palace Ground, marking the birth of Child of Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a story on this platform.
> 
> Please be easy on me since english is not my first language so there will be bunch of grammatical errors.
> 
> Please give me feedbacks!


End file.
